


Missing Scene from Purple Haze

by kei_rin



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_rin/pseuds/kei_rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes to check on the biohazard at GD.</p><p>I find it hard to believe that Jack would not be informed about a biohazard at GD even if the rest of the town was going to crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene from Purple Haze

“I do NOT need this right now!” Jack swore at no in particular and everybody at the same time. The town was going to hell in a hand basket; Allison was actually hitting on him, Fargo was being a big baby, and Jo was acting like, well, like a girl and that was just the tip of the fucking damn ice burg. But no that wasn’t enough GD had to have a biohazard now. Now of all times!

Jack had just left Allison and Beverly tied up and was about to head over to check on Zoë at home when he got realized there was an automated alert telling him there was a something wrong at GD and he’d better go check it out. Thank god the computers weren’t on the fritz or maybe they were, and now the entire town was being effected by what ever it is.

Jack pulled up in front of the building as everyone was pulling out and heading out to follow what ever procedure was set up for cases such as this. Either that or people just didn’t care that something weird was going on and heading out for a half day because they all lost their minds. Jack did notice however that Nathan’s car was still there and there was no sign of the man anywhere. 

He supposed he should touch base with the man even though he could do with out having to see him again today. Being told by the man you have just a tiny crush on to go for his ex-wife wasn’t the type of thing that endeared him to a person at the moment. Jack had tried to tell the asshole that it wasn’t like that. Yes he did find Allison attractive but she wasn’t someone who he could see himself having a long term relationship with and Jack knew that any relationship with Allison would have to be long term. He ran his hand over his short cropped hair as the doors to Global opened and he entered the place.

Jack walked down the empty halls of GD, when it hit him he probably shouldn’t have gone in to a biohazard without someone giving him the okay or something. But there wasn’t anyone there and the doors opened with no problems, which was odd… because according to his fancy earlier warning doohickey in the car there was a problem here. Jack pulled out his gun and headed straight to Nathan’s office. 

Stark wasn’t in his office. Which was not helpful. His jacket was on the back of the chair and Jack noticed that leaver on the biohazard alarm was pulled form this room but Nathan wasn’t in here. 

“Not helpful and not good.” Jack said to himself as he put his gun away. He was sure now that there wasn’t a biohazard at all and that Stark had for some reason pulled the leaver himself to get everyone out of the building. 

Jack paced the length of the room. 

“Alright if I was an asshole like Stark where would I go after getting the entirety of Global Dynamics out of the building?” 

Jack looked at Starks blue computer desk and wondered if there was anything on it that could help him find Nathan. The computer beeped at him and a box popped up. Jack took a step towards the desk.

“Huh.” Jack said as he read that there was breach in section five. “This is almost freakier then my house.” 

Jack hurried to the stairs and quickly mad his way down to section five. Trying to ignore the feeling of doom that was sitting at the pit of his stomach. Jack really wished he had some back up on this one but it was only Stark couldn’t be that bad dealing with him. The worst that could happen would be dealing with the damn snark that seemed to roll of the man with out him really trying. Or at least that was what Jack hoped the worst would be.

Jack walked into the only real lab on section five to find Nathan standing up hunched over a computer typing furiously. 

“You know,” Jack started getting Starks attention. “Compared to the rest of the town you’re a real geek if this is your idea of rebelling against the system.” 

“Carter.” Nathan didn’t sound that surprised to see Jack there. “Where is Allison?” 

”Left her cuffed to a door. Do you want to tell me why you pulled the biohazard alarm if there isn’t a biohazard around here or should I guess.”

“Kinky Carter.” Stark actually sound amused. “I think I know were Ally and I went wrong.” 

Jack growled. “I have told you before Stark, you have the wrong impression.” 

Stark finally straightened up and actually face Jack. “Do I really?”

”Yes you do.” Jack ground out. “Now answer the damn question.” 

“I-“ Nathan looked away from Carter to the bulk head door directly behind the computer he was working on. “I want—I need to know what’s behind that door.”

“And you couldn’t just call up some report on that?” Jack asked.

Nathan looked over at Carter with a heated glare. “If I could don’t you think I would have?” 

“Well the entire towns gone crazy and it doesn’t look you’re any different so I’ll have to go with no. And this is what we’re going to do. You’re going to come with me and once I’m sure you’re not going blow up what’s left of the town I’ll let you come back and tinker away to your hearts delight. Come on.” Jack grabbed Nathan’s arm and takes a step towards the door leading out of the lab.

Nathan pulled out of Jack’s hold and glared at Carter but before he could say anything Jack cut him off. “For God’s sake, not today Nathan! I mean it. Something weird is happening to this whole damn town and I am not going to be worrying about you on top of everything so you will either come with me willingly or I will knock you out and stuff you somewhere I know you aren’t going to do anything stupid.” 

Nathan’s jaw dropped and he stared at Jack like he grew a second head. “You didn’t call me Stark?” 

Jack groaned he had no clue where Nathan was coming form but if I meant he wasn’t going make a fuss he’s take it. “Come on.” He said as he unconsciously reached for Nathan’s hand and guided him out of the room. 

Nathan was dazed by Carter’s appearance in the lab when he was sure he would have a most of the night to work by himself, he was sure no one was going to miss him. Not to mention he couldn’t stop thinking about Carters treat to knocking him out and stuffing him somewhere; he really need to get his mind away form thoughts about ‘Kinky Carter’, they weren’t helping in this situation. But what really threw him was Carter leading him out of his own building by hand. It was enough to put Stark in a state of shock until he was too far in to actually turn around and change direction. Maybe, Nathan thought, Carter wasn’t that bad of a guy.

~end

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Missing Scene form Purple Haze.  
> Part: 1/1  
> Author: Kei_rin (aka Cay)  
> Fandom: Eureka  
> Pairing: Jack/Nathan  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None.  
> Spoilers: Purple Haze  
> Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this little fic.  
> A/N: I find it hard to believe that Jack would not be informed about a biohazard at GD Jack goes to check on the biohazard at GD. Pre-Slash.  
> even if the rest of the town was going to crazy.


End file.
